Into The Void
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: COMPLETE! Transition piece between "Trent Reznor's A What?"/ "My Favorite Rock Star's A What?" and "In Bloom" Rogue and Kurt were deceived by Mystique, and this time the consequences are deadly. Dhun-Dhun-Dunnn! Part 2 of my "Nightmares, Dreams and Realit


Title: Into The Void  
Author: Natalia Vronsky  
Part: 1/1  
Summary: Transition piece between "Trent Reznor's A What?"/ "My Favorite Rock Star's A What?" and "In Bloom" (formerly part of chapter 1 of "In Bloom".) Rogue and Kurt were deceived by Mystique, and this time the consequences are deadly. Dhun-Dhun-Dunnn!   
Notes: Remember folks, this series takes place after episode 2 of season 2 "Bada-Bing, Bada-Boom". "Trent Reznor's a What?" is the first in the "Nightmares, Dreams and Realities" series, This, I suppose would be part two, "In Bloom" is part four. A Buffy fic which I've been struggling on, is part three.   
Archive: If you've got permission to archive my stuff, go ahead. Otherwise, just ask. I'll say yes. :)  
Feedback: Please, with a cherry on top. It's all very much appreciated and adored.   
  
Kitty was running as fast as she possibly could. Rogue's screams were deafening. Behind her she could hear Jean and Spyke panting as they too ran.   
  
Rogue was falling from the sky, a blonde woman's arms wrapped tightly around the goth girl's waist. Kitty skidded to a stop, then resumed running when she noticed both of Rogue's hands were bare and on the woman's face.   
  
"Jean!" Kitty called behind her. "Can you stop them from hitting the ground?"  
  
Jean stopped running and concentrated all her power on keeping the two, now unconscious females from hitting the pavement. She couldn't manage that, but she did soften their impact.  
  
Kitty knelt by them and pulled the blonde out of Rogue's grasp. Spyke checked the woman for a pulse while Kitty did the same for Rogue.  
  
Cyclops and Nightcrawler ran over. "Mein Gott! Is she all right?" Worry was etched on Nightcrawler's blue face. He so obviously didn't want to loose his newly found sister. The Professor had Hank run DNA tests on the two, and found that they were indeed Mystique's children.  
  
"She's breathing, which is good." Kitty said. "We can't exactly do CPR."   
  
Jean glared at Cyclops. "Who are you?"  
  
"Huh? Jean it's..." He stammered.  
  
Just then Wolverine, Pete, Storm and Scott ran over.  
  
Cyclops shifted into her original form.   
  
"Mystique!" Nightcrawler looked at his mother shocked. He and Rogue had though they'd been taking orders from their fearless leader. That's why Rogue... "Mein Gott..." Again. "She really was trying to help." He looked over the blonde woman, then back at Mystique. They'd thought she'd died after what happened before.  
  
"She's dead, Man." Spyke said sadly.  
  
Nightcrawler and Jean held onto Mystique to keep her from getting away. "How could you use us like that?" Nightcrawler asked.  
  
Rogue stirred and sat up. "Uhhh..." She rubbed her head. "Where am Ah?" Her eyes fell on the blonde, then on Mystique. Everything rushed to her. "Oh... my god..." Tears pooled in her eyes. "Ah... Ah didn't..." She looked at her teammates. Their faces blurred by her tears. She stood up shakily and rose into the air thanks to the blonde powers. She quickly flew off.   
  
"Rogue!" Kitty yelled. "Come back!"  
  
But it was too late. She was out of sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitty stiffly walked into her room. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Rogue's dresser drawers opened and empty. She quickly went through the closet and found Rogue's side bare. Only a few of her things remained.   
  
She ran into The Professor's office, tears running down her face. "Her stuff..." She sobbed. Logan and Ororo moved to Kitty. They'd been telling The Professor what had happened. "It's all gone."  
  
"Come, Kitty. We'll work on finding her. We know it wasn't her fault." Ororo led Kitty outside and back to her room. "You should get some sleep. We've all had a long day."  
  
"Where'll she go?" Kitty asked, sinking down onto her bed. "We're her family... Kurt is. She has no one."  
  
"We'll call that woman she used to live with. Irene Adler. Hopefully she'll let us know if Rogue goes by." Ororo smiled softly. "She'll be back home in no time."  
  
Kitty nodded. But, she didn't believe Ororo at all. Rogue had a habit of getting her way. If she didn't want to come back or be found... she wouldn't.  
  
**Ta-da! There's more of a back-story to the whole Kurt/Rogue/Mystique thing... that'll come in chapter two of the newly revamped "In Bloom". Also, because I'm uber-conformist girl and review whore extraordinaire, I'm doing alternate versions of my whole series so I can post 'em on ff.net. It's just basically taking out any mention of Trent and pals, since using real-life folks like that on ff.net on forbidden. The name change'll be to "My Favorite Rock Star's A What?" lol. I think the name of the band will be "Ten Inch Screws" lol... and the singer guy will be "Brent Rizoni" lol. I slay me. :) So, the only place, that I'm aware of, that you can find the series in it's normal state is my site... whenever I happen to update it, that is. 


End file.
